Amor Inesperado
by pequedark
Summary: una timida chica llamada Mio Akiyama, Conoce a una simpatica chica de ojos color miel que la cautiva totalmente los sentidos de la silenciosa pelinegra, ¿le pasará lo mismo a Ritsu? vean en que termina.


HOLA, ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE LES GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, LA HICE CON MUCHA DEDICACION AUNQUE NO PUEDE REVISAR COMO CORRESPONDE LA ORTOGRAFIA, PIDO LAS DISCULPAS DEL CASO

K-ON NO ME PERTENECE

Era un día soleado con baja temperatura, y ahí se encontraba Mio Akiyama, una chica tímida y silenciosa sentada en su escritorio en la escuela, sentía como la soledad la invadía, para evitar los comentarios que ya la gente hacía de ella acerca de su triste y solitaria vida decidió salir con determinación al jardín delantero de la escuela para tomar aire, se acomodo bajo un árbol con sus audífonos para poder relajarse, se encontraba con horario libre por la ausencia de un profesor, su pasatiempo en ese momento fue ver que hacían los alumnos de la escuela para no aburrirse, fue ahí cuando entre la multitud pudo ver a una enérgica chica de pelo castaño y ojos color miel, llegaba a la escuela, se podía notar que era nueva, además de andar con ropa no apropiada para la hora escolar, era sencillo fijarse en un detalle como ese.

La castaña tenía una actitud algo arrogante y se podía percibir el disgusto de otras niñas de la escuela que no tenían buena reputación en cuanto a su comportamiento cuando la vieron venir.

La chica las miro sin mucho interés y solo se preocupo de seguir hasta su destino, el aula de clases que tendría que utilizar al siguiente día. Para Mio fue increíble ver que alguien novata sea capaz de ser tan valiente con esas chicas tan violentas, eran tan despreciables que con quedarlas mirando ya podías ganarte una gran golpiza, por ello la pelinegra las evitaba en todo sentido.

Ya era la hora de salida, a pesar de todo fue un día común en la vida de Mio, ni siquiera aquella castaña de mediana estatura pudo llamar su atención, por ende era un día como cualquiera para esta pelinegra, asique decidió dormir para seguir con su rutina diaria.

al otro día Mio se levanto normal, como todos los días, caminó a paso medio a la escuela, sentía que la miraban y seguían constantemente, asique decidió mirar atrás y a sus lados para buscar el motivo de su intriga y ahí se encontraba detrás de ella venía la misma niña de pelo castaño con la misma mirada presumida, la pelinegra se detuvo a observarla, curiosa la actitud que demostraba, al pasar cerca de Mio solo la observo con una mirada altanera y siguió su camino, la pelinegra se encontraba atónita, demoro cerca de 1 minuto asimilar la situación y siguió su recorrido.

ya habían pasado cerca de 3 horas de clases y Mio se dispuso a ir a su árbol para escuchar algo de música que tanto la tranquilizaba, al llegar ahí, pudo notar que no se encontraba sola, ahí estaba la castaña de ojos color miel, se encontraba con los brazos en la nuca apoyada en el árbol que le propinaba una muy buena sombra, la pelinegra para no hacer problemas se fue a sentar a una banquilla que quedaba a escasos metros de su árbol, se encontraba comiendo su snack cuando de pronto dos personas se sientan a su lado dejándola en el centro de la banquilla, Mio se asusto mucho y no pudo evitar demostrarlo, una de las chicas, la que tenía aspecto agresivo le arrebato el snack que tenía en la mano y comenzó a comer de el, éstas le pidieron dinero a la pelinegra, pero esta no tenia en ese momento, furiosa las chica arrojo el snack de Mio lo más lejos que pudo, la tomo por la ropa, la zamarreo y luego la empujo al piso con todas sus fuerzas, Mio cayó sobre su brazo derecho y le causo un gran dolor, una de las agresivas se dirigía hacia la tímida chica para propinarle una patada, y fue en ese entonces que apareció ella

- qué rayos te crees imbécil?, crees que puedes pegarle a quien quieras si no te dan su dinero?- dijo la castaña con valentía y seguridad

- de nuevo tu?..Al parecer te estás buscando una paliza pequeña estúpida...

La enérgica chica frunció el ceño y propino una mirada asesina a la chica que tenía aspecto más agresivo

- si crees que te tengo miedo, estas equivocada en su totalidad, no voy a permitir que sigas con esto- sonrió la castaña en señal de victoria

La joven más agresiva empuño su mano y dirigió un golpe con todas sus fuerzas hacia la nariz de la castaña, esta movió su cabeza esquivando el golpe y propino uno de sus golpes en la boca del estomago de la agresiva niña, automáticamente cayo al sueño, sin poder moverse con normalidad

- no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, no quiero saber...que has estado molestando nuevamente a esta chica- dijo la castaña con determinación mientras le tomaba la cara con una de sus manos

Así fue como finalmente las chicas se fueron, una de ellas muy resentida por el golpe propinado, todas las chicas miraban a la nueva chica con interés, definitivamente llamaba la atención, Mio entre todo tomaba su brazo y se quejaba del dolor hasta que sintió una cálida mano tocando su hombro

- te encuentras bien?- dijo la chica de los ojos ámbar

- mi nombre es Ritsu, cual es el tuyo?- dijo con interés la castaña

- M-Mio- pudo decir la pelinegra con sorpresa

- ok, Mio, te has hecho daño con el empujón

- parece...- comento algo insegura la pelinegra

- muy bien, entonces te llevare a la enfermería, sabes donde esta verdad?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro

Así fue como la chica de ojos color caramelo ayudo a la pelinegra para llevarla a la enfermería, la acompaño hasta su diagnostico final, ahí se encontraba sentada en la cama opuesta esperando que vendaran el brazo que al parecer, tenía una pequeña lesión. Finalmente ambas salieron de la enfermería para ir a sus respectivas clases.

- muchas gracias, no tuve tiempo para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy, te estaré agradecida siempre Ricchan- dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada Mio

- RITSU!, dime Ritsu...no te preocupes por agradecer, no me gusta que abusen de las personas- dijo esta sonriendo mientras rascaba su cabeza

_"es realmente linda.."_- pensó la pelinegra para sí..

- bueno, ya es hora de ir a clases, no crees Mio?- dijo la castaña sacándola de su pensamiento

- C- Claro, debemos ir a clases- dijo desconcertada la chica de ojos grises

Así fue como ambas chicas partieron a sus respectivos salones de clases. Mio no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña, todo lo que había pasado, partiendo por sus miradas de arrogancia que de un momento a otro fue remplazada por una tierna sonrisa, definitivamente no entendía quien en verdad era, si la chica arrogante o la chica alegre y simpática que le demostró ser..

había pasado cerca de una semana, y no se habían encontrado, Mio después de todo no había salido de su salón de clases ya que había sido una semana de lluvia intensa, pero ese día era perfecto, soleado y cálido, asique decidió ir bajo su árbol para escuchar música como lo hacía habitualmente, al llegar ahí, se sentó, activo su mp3 y cerro sus ojos por un momento, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando los abrió se encontró con la imagen de Ritsu rodeada de niñas, todas se encontraban muy interesadas en ella, era curioso, ella les sonreía amablemente, asique la pelinegra asumió que la verdadera Ritsu era muy alegre y simpática, eso podía explicar lo popular que era con las chicas, de pronto una actitud de todas las chicas saco a Mio de su pensamiento, todas se encontraban ordenadas en posición coreográfica, de pronto todas se movieron al mismo tiempo, Ritsu se encontraba en el centro, estaban bailando y que bien lo hacían, pensaba la chica solitaria que las observaba, decidió sacarse los audífonos para escuchar que bailaban, era una canción con ritmo pegajoso, atentamente veía como hacían su coreografía, ver a la castaña era como ver lo más bello a los ojos de Mio, zapatillas callejeras, pantalón gris, playera blanca y un polerón negro con gorro que cubría su cabeza, dejando caer su flequillo en su cara, se movía al ritmo de la música, todos sus pasos eran perfectos, en ocasiones cantaba la canción alentando a sus demás compañeras, definitivamente era una muy buena líder, todas le sonreían cuando esta les dirigía la mirada y les cantaba a cada una de ellas, definitivamente era muy enérgica y la distancia se le podía ver lo simpática y carismática que era. Mio podía ver cada movimiento que esta hacia como en cámara lenta mientras bailaba aquella canción tipo electrónica (kesha- tik tok), como se movían sus brazos, y su pelo cuando giraba su cabeza , realmente era impactante para la tímida chica, tanto así que no podía dejar de mirarla. Sin darse cuenta ya había terminado la canción y todas las chicas se pusieron alrededor de la castaña felicitándola al parecer, se quedo una de las chicas con ella, era un poco más baja que la castaña, su pelo era negro y sus ojos de un azul resplandeciente. Ritsu con una sonrisa y su mano en la cabeza algo sonrojada le hablaba felizmente, en ese momento la chica se dispuso a hacer unos de los pasos de la coreografía mientras la castaña la observaba atentamente, al parecer tenía problemas con la coreografía y necesitaba la ayuda de Ritsu, pensó la pelinegra quien miraba atenta la escena, Ritsu comenzó a bailar nuevamente corrigiendo los errores que cometía la niña de ojos azules, así se quedaron mucho tiempo, ensayando las dos, Mio se encontraba embobada con la castaña de ojos color miel. de pronto Ritsu se acerco a una banquilla de por ahí, tomo una botella de agua y comenzó a beber, se arrojo agua en el cabello y lo sacudió un poco cuando lo hizo su vista se fijo en aquel árbol y sus miradas se juntaron, Mio se puso muy nerviosa no sabía qué hacer, la estaban mirando fijamente con una sonrisa de ángel, la castaña tomo sus cosas y se dirigía directo a la pelinegra que la seguía observando sin siquiera poder gesticular una sonrisa amable, en ese momento llego nuevamente la chica de ojos azules, se puso delante de la castaña, tomo su mano y se la llevo hacia los salones, Mio pudo notar cuando la castaña se despidió de ella agitando su mano enérgicamente. Simplemente la morena no podía hacer gesto alguno, el corazón se le detuvo por unos momentos mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto.

_-"no puede ser..."-_ se dijo a si mismo Mio

_-"que es este sentimiento tan extraño?, porque se acelera mi corazón cuando la veo o pienso en ella?"- dijo angustiada la morena que tocaba su corazón con los ojos cerrados._

_- "será esto lo que la gente llama amor?"- se preguntaba la chica de ojos grises que aun tenía sus ojos cerrados_

No se había dado cuenta el tiempo que había pasado y se encontraba tan ensimismada que tampoco sintió la presencia de alguien que se arrodillaba frente a ella

- M-Mio, te molesto?- pregunto Ritsu con una amable sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro de la morena

- R..Ricchan...- dijo la pelinegra totalmente desconcertada mirando la sonrisa de la castaña

- Quedamos en que me dirías RITSU no?- dijo algo incrédula la chica de ojos miel

- S-S-Sii ...claro...R-Ritsu - dijo tragando saliva Mio que tiritaba un poco

- quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un momento, quería venir a saludarte, pero se presento un inconveniente y tuve que irme rápido, podrías disculparme por ello?- dijo seriamente la castaña mirando los ojos de Mio que parecían hipnotizarles

- no..No tienes porque pedir disculpas, T-Todo está bien- dijo la morena desviando su vista para luego mirarla nuevamente

- sabes una cosa?, no sé si ya te lo habrán dicho antes, pero tienes unos ojos muy lindos- dijo un poco sonrojada la enérgica chica

- Q-Quee cosas dices, N-No es así...-dijo muy nerviosa la pelinegra agachando su mirada ruborizada.

- Además de tener unos ojos hermosos eres muy linda cuando te ruborizas - dijo Ritsu mientras tocaba el suave rostro de Mio para luego encontrarse con aquella mirada y sonreírle

-uhm? - pudo articular la pelinegra que le propinaba una amable y tímida sonrisa

- definitivamente si- dijo mas convencida Ritsu

Existió un silencio breve, lo suficiente para no saturar el momento

- creo que ya es tarde Mio, debo irme, tengo ensayo y no puedo llegar tarde, espero verte muy pronto- dijo esta propinándole un tierno beso a la pelinegra en su mejilla izquierda.

- C-Claro - pudo decir la morena que tocaba su mejilla algo sorprendida y sonrojada.

Así fue como la castaña salió corriendo camino al salón de coreografía dejando a una pelinegra totalmente ensimismada con una sonrisa inmensa, pues nunca nadie había dicho cosas así de ella y mucho menos la habían besado en la mejilla, realmente estaba en estado de shock, pero muy feliz por estas nuevas experiencias , ahora sí que no podía quitar de su mente a Ritsu.

Luego de unos días, en los pasillos de la escuela se podían ver carteles y anuncios de una fiesta a beneficio de los clubes de la escuela , por ende cada uno de ellos aportaría con algo de su cosecha, Mio se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que ella representaba el club de música ligera con una de sus canciones, y Ritsu por su parte debía bailar junto a su grupo coreográfico, no había forma de ausentarse, a Mio no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, siempre quedaba solitaria en ellas.

Mio tenía que ensayar las canciones para el festival asique decidió ir a un lugar totalmente apartado de todo, fue a la azotea de la escuela para ensayarlas sin que nadie la mirara, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una conocida canción sonando, se asomo tímidamente y se encontró con la figura de Ritsu ensayando su coreografía mientras la música salía de su celular, nuevamente se le quedo viendo sin poder mover un dedo, seguía pensando que era maravillosa y que era muy linda mientras bailaba, realmente llamaba mucho su atención. Cuando terminó la canción esta se tiro al piso, agotada tomo algo de agua y se recostó con su brazo en el rostro para tapar el sol que le llegaba en los ojos, estaba realmente cansada. Mio algo nerviosa entró a la azotea y se quedo parada en la puerta, Ritsu al sentir la puerta se levanto lentamente dejando caer su flequillo en la cara observando detenidamente a la pelinegra

-Mio...- dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa

- hola Ritsu, dijo con algo de mas naturaleza la pelinegra

- conocías este lugar?, es muy bueno cuando quieres estar sola- dijo esta mirándola fijamente

- S-si quieres puedo irme para no molestarte- dijo nerviosa y rápidamente la morena tomando la manilla de la puerta

-NO!, no he dicho eso Mio, por favor no te vayas...- Dijo la castaña con preocupación mientras se ponía de pie

- estás segura? En serio puedo ensayar en otro lado..- dijo tímidamente la pelinegra

- claro que si estoy segura...que tienes que ensayar?, puedo ayudarte en algo? - dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba apoyada a la muralla haciéndole un gesto a la morena para que esta se sentara a su lado

- no estoy segura, pues...yo...soy...un poco tímida frente a las personas- dijo la chica mientras se ruborizaba y sentaba al lado de Ritsu

- de hecho , eres la única persona que me habla- agrego rápidamente Mio

- mmmm, lo había notado, no debieras ser tan solitaria Mio, eres demasiado simpática y linda, cualquier persona estaría feliz con alguien así a su lado- dijo esta mientras le proponía una sonrisa

- no se me hace tan fácil, siempre he tenido problemas de personalidad, desde que tengo uso de razón, me relaciono solo con las integrantes del club de música ligera- dijo ésta pensando seriamente

- pues poco a poco conmigo se te ira pasando, prométeme que lo intentaras por último, con eso me sentiría totalmente pagada- dijo esta mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Mio y cerraba sus ojos con una amplia sonrisa

- lo prometo...- dijo Mio algo desconcertada al ver a la ojimiel en sus piernas

- porque no cantas Mio? Me agradaría mucho escucharte, puedes hacerlo por mi?- dijo Ritsu que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados recostada en las piernas de la pelinegra

- C-Claro, tengo 2 canciones que puedo presentar ese día junto a mi club, aun no decido cuál de ellos será, uno lo he cantado en el festival de hace unos meses y el otro no se ha presentado aun, es mas tengo los audios en mi celular- decía la pelinegra mientras sacaba su celular para activar la primera canción

-esta canción es la que nadie aun ha escuchado, de hecho ni siquiera el club, solo les pedí que compusieran la música para practicarla, me parece que serás la primera en escucharla- dijo algo avergonzada la pelinegra

- me siento entonces muy afortunada por ello- dijo la castaña abriendo sus ojos para mirar a Mio quien también le observaba

así empezó la canción lentamente (Soukuu no Monologue), la castaña se encontraba con los ojos cerrados hasta que Mio comenzó a cantar, a Ritsu le recorrió un frio inexplicable, la voz de Mio era hermosa, abrió sus ojos atónita y observo a la pelinegra cantar, esta se encontraba muy concentrada cantando y de vez en cuando le dedicaba unas miradas, la castaña no lo podía creer, era escuchar un ángel, sentía que no podía mover ningún musculo, solo se dedicaba a mirarla atentamente, cuando por fin pudo reaccionar cerro sus ojos y disfruto de la hermosa melodía que salía de sus labios, labios tan perfectos y lo suficientemente humectados para llamar la atención de la chica de ojos miel, era simplemente perfecta, era estar en un sueño. Cuando finalizo la canción Ritsu se sentía en las nubes

- eres increíble Mio...cierro mis ojos y podría jurar estar escuchando un ángel, es exactamente eso, es simplemente hermoso, cantas maravillosamente bien Mio- dijo esta después de abrir sus ojos algo atontada.

- tú crees que es buena? - dijo la pelinegra con algo de inseguridad

- no, no es buena, es perfecta...quisiera escuchar la otra canción, puedes cantarla para mí?- dijo la castaña algo emocionada

- claro, aunque no sé si te guste mucho, necesito ponerme de pie, me permites? dijo la morena pidiéndole permiso a la castaña

- ohh por su puesto esto se pone cada vez más interesante- dijo la castaña impaciente para escuchar a la pelinegra sentándose nuevamente

la morena configuro su celular y comenzo la canción (No, Thank You) esta se encontraba sumergida en el papel de cantante, tomo su celular y lo utilizo como micrófono, nuevamente a la castaña se le ponía la piel de gallina, esa voz nuevamente y ahora acompañado de una personalidad nunca antes vista en ella, sacando la voz para cantar, gritar en ocasiones, definitivamente era maravilloso para Ritsu, quien movía su pierna derecha al ritmo de la música y escuchaba atentamente a la pelinegra tratando de buscar cada detalle de ella, era definitivamente otra, otra que llamaba mucho mas su atención, actitud determinada y en ocasiones maldadosa, Mio era perfecta, sutilmente hermosa.

Existió un silencio mutuo, por unos minutos hasta que por fin Mio pudo hablar

- Que te pareció?- dijo algo avergonzada y dudosa

-Simplemente increíble, me sorprendes demasiado, todo de ti es un mundo por investigar, realmente eres sorprendente- dijo esta mirándola fijamente mientras esta se sentaba a su lado

- gracias por tus palabras- dijo la morena algo avergonzada

- presenta la ultima canción en el festival, definitivamente quisiera verte nuevamente cantando así frente a todo el mundo para que reconozcan bien quién eres realmente- dijo esta recostándose en sus piernas nuevamente

- tú crees que para mí es sencillo?- dijo ésta tocando la nariz de la castaña suavemente

- se que no lo es, pero quiero que me prometas que la primera canción no la tocaras nunca ante la gente, tienes que prometerme que solo será para mi- dijo sonrojada la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de Mio y la besaba con cariño

-Lo prometo, pero ya como tú me pides algo así, digamos...tan importante para mí, llegara el momento en que yo te pida algo y no podrás negarte- dijo la morena con determinación

- no será problema para mi, pongas lo que me pongas lo hare..- dijo muy segura la castaña que mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro

Así se quedaron toda la tarde conversando muy a gusto las dos, Mio ya se encontraba muy tranquila hablando con ella, en pocas ocasiones podía ruborizarse por vergüenza a su lado, era tal la confianza que se tenían que Mio podía bromear con ella, sin la necesidad de arrepentirse después, era realmente tierno y hermoso para ambas.

Llego la hora de la fiesta, tocaba la presentación de Mio, al salir al escenario Ritsu ansiosa buscaba su rostro, se encontraba realmente hermosa, le quitaba el aliento mientras la veía, cuando comenzo cantar ésta sonreía con ojos de admiración, era simplemente lo más bello que existía. Miki, la niña de los ojos azules observaba aquella mirada que Ritsu le dedicaba a la cantante y podía sentir los celos a flor de piel, no podía creer que estuviera tan embobada con ella, simplemente no lo aceptaba, al terminar la presentación las chicas de coreografía fueron tras el escenario para preparar el vestuario, ya que salían después del club de Judo, Ritsu se encontraba muy contenta y un poco ansiosa por bailar, practicaba algunos pasos que eran complicados, pero finalmente le salían a la perfección, esperaron su salida y comenzaron su baile, totalmente coordinado, perfecto a cualquier ojo de un crítico, una terminación excelente, todo salió como se esperaba, las chicas se felicitaban unas las otras, Miki llego al lado de Ritsu y le propino un beso cerca de los labios, lo suficiente para sentir su sabor, La castaña algo incrédula pensó que la emoción había afectado el sentido de orientación de la morena de ojos azules, asique no le dio mucha importancia, la fiesta afuera había empezado y las chicas de coreografía se dispusieron a salir a bailar un rato todas juntas en señal de celebración, Mio por otro lado se encontraba sentada en un rincón algo oscuro, observando a la gente que bailaba tan alegremente , mientras visualizaba veía como Ritsu se acercaba a la pista de baile con todas sus compañeras de club, todas se pusieron a bailar la canción que sonaba, observo detenidamente la castaña como vigilando todos sus movimientos, todas bailaban alrededor de ella y en ocasiones ella se acercaba a una de sus compañeras para bailar con ella y cantarle alegremente al ritmo de la canción, en verdad era enérgica y divertida se decía a si mismo Mio, seguía muy contenta bailando, de pronto la castaña se acerco a bailar con Miki, esta le abrazaba tiernamente y le bailaba muy sensual, Ritsu le sonreía y le enviaba miradas cuando le cantaba la canción que sonaba, parecía una especie de juego para la castaña pero claramente no se fijaba en la intención de la chica de ojos azules, ésta le abrazaba para quedar ambas muy juntas, de pronto la Miki detuvo su baile y se quedo abrazada a la castaña, está muy preocupada le hablo al oído y la chica de cabello negro negó con la cabeza, Ritsu volvió a hablarle al oído, y asintió con la cabeza que se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de la castaña, la morena no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero definitivamente no le gustaba lo que veía, tenia ira contenida en ese momento, claramente sentía celos tremendos al ver que la tocaban, pero lo peor para Mio era ver como Ritsu tocaba y abrazaba a las demás. La pelinegra tomo aire, bajó su cabeza y cuando la volvió a subir para ver a la castaña nuevamente vió como Miki se le abalanzó al cuello y la besaba apasionadamente, Ritsu en un principio parecía sorprendida pero poco a poco se vio envuelta en aquel beso, dejando en un rincón a una pelinegra destruida.

Mio no soporto la situación y salió corriendo de la fiesta, llego a su árbol lo mas rápido que pudo, se sentó con dificultad, lagrimas caían de su rostro estaba destruida, sentía como su corazón se destruía recordando aquella imagen de una Ritsu envuelta locamente en un beso de pasión, la pelinegra tomo sus rodillas y puso su cabeza sobre ellas, desahogando toda su pena, simplemente no lo podía creer, _acaso todo lo vivido había sido un juego para ella?, acaso todo fue un juego?_ se repitió...

Mio no tenía ganas de nada, de hecho el césped se encontraba totalmente mojado y la chica no se percato de ello, se encontraba sentada en un charco de agua, ya nada le importaba, se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar descalza hacia su casa, en ese instante Ritsu sale corriendo con apuro, se apresuro para llegar al árbol y no pudo encontrarse con la pelinegra, preguntó a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban cerca, si habían visto a una chica con tales características, la respuesta que le dieron fue afirmativa, le indicaron la dirección en la que se fue, y la atleta joven corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que a lo lejos pudo visualizar a Mio que vagaba descalza

- MIO!, ESPERA! MIO!- gritaba con fuerza la castaña

-uhm?- dijo la pelinegra no mirándola

-discúlpame Mio, sé que no hice bien, perdona mis actos, te lo ruego- le pidió la castaña con la respiración cortada

- porque tendría que hacerlo? Tú tienes tu vida, yo la mía.- dijo la pelinegra evadiendo cualquier tipo de contacto visual

- antes que todo por favor entra a tu casa, estas descalza y te enfermaras- pidió la castaña seriamente con el seño fruncido

ambas entraron a la casa, parecía solitaria, Ritsu muy nerviosa pidió permiso antes de entrar pero siguió a la morena en todo momento con la vista para ver donde se dirigiría, Mio no le dirigía la vista a la castaña, sabía perfectamente que ella la seguiría asique decidió subir a su habitación lentamente por las escaleras, llegando a su dormitorio, camino lentamente y se tiró boca abajo a su cama, Ritsu se quedo en el marco de la puerta viendo que hacia Mio, al ver que no hacía nada se acercó a ella y le retiró los calcetines mojados que portaba para que no tomara un resfriado, ambas chicas estaban destruidas y Ritsu no sabía cómo solucionarlo, esta se sentó en la cama de la morena para estar cerca de ella, en ningún momento le dirigió la mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza como para hacerlo, hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio que existía.

- Te gusto aquel beso? - Dijo sin ganas la morena

-N-No!...por supuesto que no - dijo sorprendida la castaña

- Ella besa bien? - continuo la pelinegra

Existió un silencio un tanto largo en ese momento, Ritsu no sabía que decir al respecto

- el silencio responde por si solo - dijo Mio que aun no se movía de la posición inicial

- No es eso Mio, Siempre pensé que mi primer beso sería con alguien que yo quisiera, jamás pasó por mi mente lo que pasó hace un rato...no sé responderte si besa bien, ya que soy inexperta y no sé exactamente que es bien y que es mal, pero no fue de mi agrado que me besara- dijo ésta algo desganada mirando el piso de la habitación

Existió nuevamente un silencio en ese momento, Mio no tenía valor para hablarle a la cara y Ritsu no sabía como excusarse de lo sucedido

-No tienes idea cuanto duele ver cuando tu abrazas y besas a alguien - dijo la morena mientras corrían lagrimas por sus ojos que la castaña no podía ver

Ritsu ante este comentario quedo mirando el inmóvil cuerpo de la pelinegra algo impresionada, tomo aire empuño sus manos y decidió hablar dirigiendo la vista nuevamente al piso

- yo ...no sé que me hiciste Mio- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía tenuemente

- desde que te conocí, algo extraño me pasa, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me desespera no saber ponerle un nombre- dijo esta mientras empuñaba sus manos y sus ojos se cristalizaban

- después de hablarte la primera vez, pasó una semana sin verte, esa semana en todo horario que tenia libre corría hasta aquel árbol esperando verte, fue una semana de lluvias, lo recuerdo bien, pero no impedía las ganas de verte, te busque inalcanzablemente toda esa semana sin señales de tus ojos- continuó la castaña

- camino a casa todos esos días fueron horribles, tenía la necesidad de volver a verte, me sentía vacía, cada vez que llegaba a mi habitación me recostaba y pensaba en ti, recordando lo poco que había estado contigo, pero aquel recuerdo me mantenía viva día a día esperando verte, en ese momento solo me conformaba con mirarte nuevamente y con ello me sentiría pagada completamente ...y así fue.- dijo con los ojos cristalizados a punto de botar una lagrima

- no sé explicarlo, estabas en mis sueños, en mi mente y en mi corazón, te necesito a cada segundo, y no puedo siquiera imaginar la vida sin tu presencia...¿qué me hiciste? mira que yo no lo entiendo, ¿por qué te necesito tanto para estar tranquila?¿Como se llama eso Mio?- dijo Ritsu mientras rompía en lagrimas tomando su cabeza

Mio detenidamente escucho las palabras de Ritsu, definitivamente sabia la respuesta, sonrió y se sentó en la cama quedando detrás de la imagen de Ritsu llorando con desconsuelo, ésta pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña, la abrazó con fuerza y pudo susurrarle al oído

- Eso es...amor - dijo suavemente Mio para luego propinarle un beso en la mejilla derecha

Ritsu presiono los brazos de la morena mas a ella, se sentía totalmente protegida apoyando su cabeza en la de la morena

- No me dejes sola Mio...te lo ruego- dijo entre lagrimas la castaña

- no lo hare...dijo tiernamente la morena cuando la abrazaba con mas fuerzas

Se quedaron así largo rato, Ritsu ya había dejado de llorar y acariciaba la mano de morena que la abrazaba con tanto amor, mientras Mio besaba su cuello con cariño y suavidad, finalmente la morena se acomodo y sin quitar el abrazo que le propinaba a Ritsu esta se movió hacia atrás para quedar sentada apoyada en la muralla con la castaña entre sus piernas en la misma posición anterior, donde Mio la abrazaba por el cuello, Ritsu sonreía ante la situación hasta que dejo caer nuevas palabras

- Sabes una cosa Mio,.. Siempre imagine que mi primer beso te lo daría a ti, no hay nadie más perfecta que tú para recibirlo- dijo algo desganada la castaña al recordar lo ocurrido en la fiesta

- crees que ello podemos cambiarlo de aquí en adelante?- dijo la morena mientras tomaba por el mentón a la castaña que la miraba fijamente con asombro

-Yo cre...- no pudo gesticular mas ya que la morena se acercaba lentamente a ella para besarla

era el beso mas cálido que había existido, inexperto, lento y superficial, rosaban sus labios con cariño, ninguna de las dos tenia intención de separarse, pero la pelinegra lo hizo lentamente sin que la castaña lo notara mucho, Mio observaba a la inofensiva Ritsu que aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados saboreando sus labios, ya no quedaba nada de la enérgica chica en ese momento y mucho menos existía una Tímida Pelinegra, era especialmente mágico, ambas cambiaban la una a la otra cuando se tenían cerca.

- beso mejor que ella?- dijo la morena observando a la castaña que se había sorprendido por la pregunta

- definitivamente si, me estremeces extrañamente Mio, todo contigo es un misterio, experimento cosas nuevas en mi cuerpo y mente, cosas que jamás antes había vivido- dijo la castaña mirando su mano derecha que tiritaba y tenia piel de gallina.

-entonces es mi turno de pedirte el favor que me debes...- dijo la morena levantando una ceja con una sonrisa ganadora

- está bien...pero antes, ¿podrías besarme de nuevo? - dijo la castaña con cara de cachorro buscando cariño

sin más palabras la morena abrazo fuerte a la castaña propinándole un apasionado beso que Ritsu profundizó cuando puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Mio desordenando su largo cabello y atrayéndola mas a su boca, la castaña paso su lengua por el labio superior de la morena que se sorprendió emitiendo un suave gemido que Ritsu pudo percibir, esta siguió lamiendo tiernamente los labios de la pelinegra y con un suspiro Mio abrió su boca para rosar su lengua con la de Ritsu, era un juego estremecedor, suavemente tocaban sus lenguas, tímidamente se juntaban y rosaban haciendo ese momento eterno, la castaña se separo unos centímetros de la boca de Mio para besarla tiernamente, rosando sus narices y sus labios haciendo un tímido roce que les gustaba sentir.

- T-Te Amo Mio...dijo la castaña mientras se sonrojaba

- También te amo Ritsu...-le decía la morena mientras le besaba la frente

- y cual sería tu petición?- dijo algo dudosa la castaña

- ahhh, claro...no quiero que nadie más en la vida toque mis labios, no puedes permitirlo, yo seré siempre la dueña de ellos- dijo Mio mientras tocaba los labios de la castaña con su dedo índice

- ya son tuyos, asique jamás pidas que dejen de besarte, porque estará siempre en su naturaleza unirse a los tuyos, o podría decir ahora que son míos?- dijo esta mirándolos con emoción

- pareces una niña a veces sabes?- comento la morena mientras miraba esos ojos tan emocionados

- claro que son tuyos idiota- dijo esta mientras la abrazaba nuevamente

- me encanta como eres Mio, eres un sueño posado en mi camino- dijo esta propinándole una sonrisa

- y tú? que serás para mi vida?- dijo ésta levantando una ceja en señal de duda

- ohh, eres perversa Mio, ni siquiera puedes responderte eso?, ya sé ..Ya sé...soy tu ángel protector- dijo esta mientras se acomodaba para quedar frente a frente a Mio poniendo cara de valiente héroe

- oh no, no eres eso de ninguna manera- dijo sonriente la morena

- entonces que soy para ti?- dijo apenada la Ritsu

- Eres eso...y mucho mas..- dijo la morena cuando tomaba la cara de la castaña y le propinaba un tierno beso

-Mio? Puedes cantar la canción que me dedicaste nuevamente mientras me quedo dormida- dijo la castaña bostezando

- porque puedo quedarme aquí esta noche verdad?- dijo algo atemorizada la castaña

- como puedes pedirme eso si ni siquiera...- dijo algo desganada la morena

-ohh soy una torpe!, perdóname Mio, soy tan estúpida que lo olvide- dijo esta golpeándose la frente

-quieres ser mi novia Mio? ¿Aceptarías estar conmigo siempre?- dijo esta con ojos brillosos por la emoción.

- por supuesto que si Ritsu- dijo esta con una sonrisa ruborizada

-se podría decir entonces que hoy dormiré con mi pequeña Mio?- dijo con un rostro algo picarón

-Si...podría decirse que si, tu dormirás en una colchoneta al otro extremo de la habitación y yo aquí en mi cama- dijo esta desafiante con una sonrisa

-no importa, me conformo con mirarte, con eso me siento pagada - dijo la castaña con una inmensa felicidad

Mio tomo a la castaña y la empujo a la cama, donde estaba la almohada, se acomodó a su lado, la castaña sonriente se recostó en su pecho cerrando los ojos y ahí se quedo

- estúpida Ritsu, en serio creíste que dejaría que durmieras lejos de mi?- dijo con intriga la morena

- realmente no, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi- dijo esta muy segura

-quizá algo de razón tengas...no puedo despegarme de ti- dijo pensativa la morena

- tu corazón me lo dice, late fuerte cuando estoy cerca, puedo sentirlo en este mismo momento- decía la castaña que yacía acostada en el pecho de la morena

Te amo Ritsu- decía juguetonamente la morena mientras desordenaba el pelo de la castaña

Y yo a ti Mio...Cántame si?- dijo la castaña con un tono suave

Así fue que la morena comenzo a cantar la canción que tanto quería oír Ritsu...al haber terminado esta Ritsu yacía dormida en su pecho, era simplemente hermoso, no tenía idea del tiempo, si podía ver que ya estaba amaneciendo, ya que los rayos de sol golpeaban el cabello de Ritsu, poco le importo y sin más felicidad tomo la mano de la castaña y se quedo dormida a su lado.


End file.
